1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays, which may be lighter in weight and smaller in volume than cathode ray tubes, have been recently developed. The types of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that generate light when an electron and hole are recombined. Such organic light emitting display devices have the advantage of rapid response times and low power requirements (or power demands).